


There's Always Tomorrow

by mystic118



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Post-War, Sassy Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic118/pseuds/mystic118
Summary: Pansy helps Draco ask Harry out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	There's Always Tomorrow

Eighth year was shaping up to be their best year yet. Draco had finally come out to his parents and Pansy fully supported his pursuit of Harry. Now that the first Hogsmeade trip was coming up, Pansy thought it would be the best time for Draco to ask Harry out. It was a quiet Wednesday afternoon. Pansy and Draco were in his room sitting on his bed. 

"Okay, let's go through it one more time." Pansy said.

Draco sighed. "I think I've got it."

"Well, one more time, for good luck." Pansy said.

Draco nodded. "Hey, Harry."

"Good. Good. Make sure you call him Harry."

Draco glared at her.

"Sorry continue."

"Hey Harry."

"Malfoy." Pansy imitated Harry.

"Can I talk to you?"

"You are." Pansy sassed him.

"Right, um. I was just wondering, if you were going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Obviously. I'm going with Ron and Hermione."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Um. I just wondered if you wanted to go with me. On a date?"

"Of course, Draco! I've been waiting since we got off the train for you to ask me." Pansy threw herself at him and started peppering kissed on his face.

Draco laughed as he fell back on his bed.

"So, you think that will work?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Pansy said. "Granger says Harry has become insufferable."

They sat up and she fixed his hair.

"We've practiced this a million times. Just make sure you start with Harry and not Potter. And don’t lose your cool."

Draco nodded. 

"Now let's go before you chicken out." Pansy said.

She stood and offered Draco a hand. He took it and they walked out of his room towards the Great Hall for dinner. There weren't that many people there yet, but they spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione already eating. This was the perfect opportunity. Pansy pushed Draco towards them then followed closely behind. Draco approached Harry from behind.

"Hey Harry." Draco said too softly.

Harry didn't answer. Draco looked at Pansy who pushed him to try again. Harry was in a deep conversation about with Ron about the upcoming Quidditch season.

"Harry." Draco said a little louder.

Hermione noticed him and smiled at him. When Harry didn't respond, Draco tried a third time.

"Oi, Potter!" Draco said.

Harry turned around and glared at Draco.

"What, Malfoy?"

Draco suddenly got nervous looking into Harry's green eyes.

"Uh. . . hope you're prepared to lose the Quidditch Cup this year." Draco said.

Pansy and Hermione simultaneous smacked their heads with their hands.

"Not likely, ferret." Harry said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Now run along. We all know what happened the last time you ran your mouth."

Pansy stepped in. "Okay! Draco, let's go."

She pulled him away to their table. They sat down across from Blaise and Theo.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Draco said smacking his hand against his forehead.

"I see he screwed up again." Blaise said.

Pansy nodded. "Don't worry, Draco. There's always tomorrow."

"Yeah, unless he screws up a third time." Theo laughed.

Pansy smacked him upside his head.

"It seems like talking is still difficult. Maybe you should just kiss him next time." Pansy said.

"Well _that_ I'm not practicing with you." Draco said.

They laughed as Draco stared at Harry with longing and sighed. Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Drarry!


End file.
